


Bad idea

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, what the knights of the round table will say?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Уилл хотел сказать — «плохая идея», но для Артура идеи делились не на плохие и хорошие, а на те, которые необходимо было отбросить, и те, которые стоило осуществить. Он был уверен: «не хочу» Артура остановит. «Плохая идея» — нет.





	Bad idea

Лето подходило к концу.

На подъезде к замку пахло яблоками и рыхлой землей, во внутреннем дворе — соломой, выделанной кожей и потом. Уилл немного понаблюдал за кружившими по тренировочному полю юнцами; не то чтобы те представляли из себя достойное зрелище, но вид парнишек, только учащихся махать мечом, всегда настраивал его на благодушный лад, хотя Уилл давно уже не вспоминал о собственной юности и брате, всегда встававшем против него в тренировочных боях. (Он всегда проигрывал, всегда. Тогда это казалось трагедией. Сейчас — смешным... Вспомнилось все-таки).

Кроме того, Уилл был уверен — Артур уже знает, что он прибыл, и ждет. Уилл не мог отказать себе в удовольствии заставить его подождать еще немного. Терпение никогда не входило в список добродетелей его короля, и Уилл гадал: спустится ли Артур ему навстречу или сумеет удержаться? 

Один парнишка сбил второго с ног, протянул руку, помогая подняться. 

Уилл фыркнул, наполовину довольный, наполовину раздосадованный. Артур удержался. (Хоть чему-то его научили).

Уилл кинул поводья конюшему, отдал служанке дорожный плащ, умыл лицо и руки. К себе подниматься не стал. 

Артур читал. Он всегда зажигал слишком мало свечей; неизменно скупился на деньги, если дело касалось его самого, но был непомерно щедр к тем, кого считал друзьями. 

— Я уж думал, ты не зайдешь, — весело сказал он, откладывая свиток.

Даже в скупом свете, который решило позволить себе Его Жлобское Величество, было видно, что лицо его знавало лучшие дни.

— Упали с лошади где-то в Каледонском лесу, мой король? — осведомился Уилл, наливая себе вина. (Кубок был явно трофейным).

Артур потер пальцем разбитую бровь.

— Мелкая стычка, — сказал он — Уилла всегда удивляла его способность мигом почуять чужое недовольство и попытаться его притушить. — Честное слово, если бы запахло настоящей войной, я бы тебя дождался.

— А что случилось с принципом «зачем драться, если можно договориться»?

Артур пожал плечами и запоздало попытался себя не выдать, но Уилл понял — пострадало не только лицо, но и ребра.

— Договориться не получилось. 

Уилл отставил кубок. Вино осело на языке вяжущим привкусом забродивших ягод.

— Дай посмотрю.

Артур сразу повеселел — терпеть не мог, когда наедине к нему обращались с придворным официозом. Уилл знал об этом и, конечно, своим знанием пользовался — но не злоупотреблял.

— Оставь, царапина. Лучше расскажи, что с целью твоего путешествия? Ты ведь не к седлу его привязал?

Уилл зажег еще несколько свечей, поискал по комнате — нашел и мазь, наверняка оставленную Гвиневрау, и чистую ткань, годящуюся для перевязки. Видимо, по старой привычке — из тех, что не вытравить из себя совсем — Артур всегда держал под рукой то, что могло пригодиться. 

— Тебе с присказкой или без? — поинтересовался Уилл и задрал на нем рубашку.

Артур не стал противиться, откинулся на спинку кресла, подставляя под прикосновения бока и живот. (Запоздало подумалось — не стоило пить вовсе).

— Без, — велел Артур и вздрогнул, когда Уилл легко надавил на ребра, проверяя — не треснули ли.

— Я нашел то место, на которое нам указали. Лачугу мага. Там действительно жили, но вдвоем — либо очень давно, либо никогда.

Артур помолчал, глубоко дыша. Уилл растер по его коже маслянисто блестящее варево, пахнущее травами, отложил темно-синюю склянку.

— Значит, Гвиневрау пришла сама.

Уилл усмехнулся. Лучшее он приберег под конец.

— Скажу даже больше. Я поспрашивал местных — те, убедившись, что я никакого отношения к королевскому двору не имею, рассказали, что раньше им время от времени помогал маг. Бледная темноволосая женщина, представлявшаяся именем «Мерлин». 

Артур рассмеялся, но почти сразу притих, морщась от боли — только улыбался. Уилл опустился на одно колено и принялся за перевязку. (Дадут боги — у Артура хватит ума смолчать).

Артур сказал — голосом, из которого мгновенно исчезло веселье:

— Впервые вижу тебя на коленях.

— Зато я тебя уже видел, — ответил Уилл.

Терпение никогда не входило в список добродетелей его короля, но Артур молча дождался, пока он закончит. А потом — запустил ладонь в волосы. Уилл поднял голову, чтобы послать его, и Артур губами накрыл его приоткрывшийся рот.

Он целовался так, как будто точно знал, как надо, как Уиллу хочется. Стоило отпихнуть его сразу, но Уилл помедлил мгновение, потом другое, сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза. Артур слизывал с его языка терпкий винный привкус, залез широкой ладонью за ворот, приласкал шею, большим пальцем надавил там, где бился пульс. Уилл прикусил его развязный наглый язык, и Артур резко выдохнул, снова зарылся пальцами в волосы, стиснул их в пятерне.

Артур отстранился сам. Уилл окинул его взглядом — привычка оценивать обстановку не отпускала даже сейчас — полуобнаженного, с потемневшим взглядом и потяжелевшим членом, ясно обозначившимся под светлым льном. Уилл торопливо вздернул взгляд от бедер Артура к его лицу.

Уилл хотел сказать — «плохая идея», но для Артура идеи делились не на плохие и хорошие, а на те, которые необходимо было отбросить, и те, которые стоило осуществить. Он был уверен: «не хочу» Артура остановит. «Плохая идея» — нет. 

— Плохая идея, — все-таки сказал он.

Артур ухмыльнулся, безошибочно услышав в этом «да». Примерно тремя минутами позже он заставил Уилла сказать это вслух.

И не один раз.

**Author's Note:**

> http://savepic.ru/14083746.jpg


End file.
